Blood Wings
by Attaxer
Summary: An Original Story that has absolutely nothing to do with bleach or anime and isn't a fan fiction at all. I merely upload it for you viewing pleasure. There is no sex in this one which differs from my usual style of writing. Review and I'll write more.


1

I pushed my legs harder and harder. Sweat trickling down over my bare chest as I moved. Blood curdling screams as I passed by doors to rooms and windows. My piercing yellow eyes traveled the corridors ahead of me, always scanning for my next move. They pierced forward into the darkness as I crossed the border into Sector 7. No lights here, but for my eyes it was not a problem. They adjusted to the darkness instantly. Two big navy wings spread out of my back and I took flight down the hallway turning on only moments of notice to find my heading, the exit. I stopped for a moment. My bare feet hit the ground gracefully as my wings folded neatly into my back fading away from existence as if I was a normal human.

I pressed my back to the wall. It was cold and rigid on my naked back, but still did not pain me as much as the haunting memory I would now be faced with for all eternity. Immortal life can be so tormenting. Their bodies dangling back and forth smacking into each other only to be supported by a thin rope tied to the rafters, a punishment for not spilling our secrets. The steady rising and falling of my chest stopped for a moment as the foot-steps rang through the halls. My heart was beating irregularly. The footsteps and metal clanking became louder. My mind was spinning. I heard their breaths now, panting from exhaustion, their hearts pounded frivolously with adrenaline. I closed my eyes as the Squad of troops ran past me.

They stopped for a moment deliberating their next move. These men, they were the ones responsible for their deaths. Maybe not directly, but it would ease my torment, men such as these no longer in the world. My eyes opened wide suddenly anger the only emotion I could feel. My hand extended to the side. My fingernails black and pointed when I willed them to be so. I looked up at them through my lashes as I prepared to attack. My bare feet switched softly underneath me as I prepared to rush them, four men. The one closest to me I would attack first. I darted forward my hand plunging into his butter-like flesh spilling his blood onto the floor. His eyes widened in horror then closed all in an instant as he fell over.

Three guns were now aimed at me. The one furthest from me was their leader, a clergyman. He wore his Clergy robe but also carried his standard automatic weapon, and a pistol. I was sure I hinted at a glinting blade in his boot as well. The others were dressed in medieval attire, full chain mail and automatic weapons for them.

I stood up erect looking not at them but at the blood on my hand.

" Forgive me for my sins, Father." I said softly to myself. I glanced over at them through the corner of my eye. My mouth opened to deliver a hiss, two small pointed fangs intimidating them. My wings spread out beside me again as I darted forward stopping with my hand at the throat of the clergy. The necks of the other two men spliced open spewing crimson onto the walls and their bodies toppled over with a thud on the cold tile floor.

I looked up at him with my eyes serious, full of hatred and despair. My hand nicked his neck a little bit. A small line of blood trickled down his collar bone into unseen area.

"Was this part of the job description, Father?" I asked him softly with a stern edge in my voice, my eyes piercing beyond him. A bead of sweat moved down from his forehead as he began to tremble before me. "You should read the fine print next time you sign up for such a program." I muttered and looked up at him my fangs glinting as I scowled at him. My hand pulled back and shoved into his chest squeezing his heart, secretly loving the feeling of control that it gave me. He screamed out in agony immediately halting all those pursuing soldiers. I stood up pulling the mans robe on over-top of me. " Again I pray that you can forgive me Father." I said in a low murmur as to not draw attention to me.

Then it happened. I heard the loud thump on the wall behind me. A large thud. thump, a few seconds passed, thump, a few more seconds, SLAM. I could feel the fear and tension that now clouded the darkness. Dust came from the rubble from the whole he created. I felt him there. I looked back to see and let his body drop to the ground. My eyes widened in horror.

"Toul Nightrail." The voice echoed in a very deep authorized tone.

"Father Toul Nightrail actually." I said standing up. I hid my fear at the man standing before him. I knew this would be not easy task of dispatching him. "And you are, First Lieutenant Kerrill Benedict, If I am not mistaken."

"You are no Father of the Vatican any longer." He said with a hint of anger tainting his gentle voice.

"Right, inform me of the part where I said I was a Vatican Father?" I asked with a mused tone of voice to him, still concealing my fear. He scowled audibly and grunted bring his voice to shout.

"I hereby place you under arrest for murder of an Augustine Squad and conspiring to murder his Holiness the Pope. He said in the same authorized tone. He thought he was smarter, stronger, and in every way superior to me. An Augustine Lieutenant should know better than to underestimate their opponents which he was clearly doing.

"You sure it's not because I have all these secrets to share?" I said tapping my head with a grin, "Or that I am a Darka?" I said my wings suddenly ripping through the robe and spreading long ways in the hall. He flinched in response but flipped a small pole in his hand which suddenly expanded into a long lance.

"If you refuse to cooperate then execution is the only method." He said getting into stance. His armor glinted in the light of the whole in the wall. He was blocking my exit route. The thing I had been searching for from the beginning. I held my hand out to the side as a black bladed long sword materialized in my hand. It had neon blue inscriptions along the blade with a bright white hilt.

"Then…I suppose I have no choice." I said my voice serious now. I would kill him and step across his body and get to Rome. Though they murdered them I would be the one to take the fall. They would probably blame me for the murders of my two only family members, my younger brother Newaion, and my older brother, Sven. I looked at him, my golden eyes stern and unmoving my chest strong. A draft came from the open door moving my navy hair. I pointed my blade at him. "By authority of God, I will bring justice upon your soul." I said to him with a vicious hiss my fangs glinting in the light as I spoke.

"Filthy Darka!" He shouted shifting his wait forward and shooting himself towards me. His lance slammed into my sword, but it over powered me easily. I spun into the air. My wings stabilized me letting my feet land safely on the ground as I skidded backwards catching a grip on the cold marble tile. My feet were bare, a robe as my only defense, this would be harder than I thought.

The long sword's neon blue inscriptions glowed brighter as I rolled out of the way of his next attempt to kill me. A crater filled the ground where I once was. My eyes traveled up to him as my sword met the pole of his lance. He grunted against my force and pushed me back bringing his knee to my gut. I coughed up a bit of blood as my feet rose from the ground from the blow. He brought the pole of the lance around and slammed into my back almost knocking me unconscious.

I fell to my knees clutching my stomach with an awestruck expression. He brought the spear tip to my neck and nicked the back spilling a bit of my blood on the relentlessly cold floor. "Any last words, Father." He spat the last word with a sarcastic edge. I looked up at him regaining feeling in my stomach and stable enough to use my wings. Navy feathers were scattered throughout the hall as well as my blood. My brow was creased and my fangs bore.

"Die!" I shouted bringing my blade around knocking his lance away with my arm and shoving my it into his chest. My hand pushed on his back to get the blade in deeper. I twisted it inside of him for the added effect. His armor fell off of him as my sword cut the strings on his back that held it on. His eyes widened as I pulled the sword out letting his body fall to the ground. He rolled over on his back with a blank expression. His eyes flickered to mine.

"Y-Y-You…." He whispered in a broken voice. A pool of blood began to form around him. My face was stern as I clenched my jaw looking down on him.

"You aren't worth death by the righteous blade of God. Your worth suffering in an eternity of shame, you killed the servants of God, now you shall atone for your sins. I will not offer you a quick death, you will rot here until someone finds you, and you will come looking for me with ideals of revenge. Only then will you understand my pain." I muttered to him softly as I turned to walk towards the exit. I could feel his stare boring into my back as my wings spread. I stopped at the clergy's body taking the rest of his clothes and weapons. They fit snugly on me, even the boots, I was lucky. I refocused my attention on the door and started for it. My sword shattered in my hand back into the void to be summoned again at a later date. I stepped out into the clearing. It was beautiful. Just a small chapel in the middle of the forest. Trees surrounding us on all sides. I knew this was not the same as the St. Augustine Chapel in Florida it was much different.

I stepped around front of the chapel to see that it must have been "abandoned" long ago. A ruse no doubt. My head turned in the direction of a cool breeze. Through the trees the faint glimmer of the sun on the ocean could be seen. I stepped forward my boots crunching the sand below me. I looked out over the ocean and smiled. This wind would be moving west. I spread my wings wide letting my feathers soak in the sunlight for a moment. It wasn't long before my wings began to catch the wind. I rose up pushing that isle of the Augustine Chapel behind me. My heading was Rome. My objective? The Annihilation of the present establishment in the Vatican City. Even if I had to do it alone.


End file.
